


last night’s dream

by ohsun



Series: nonstop universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Soft bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: It still feels surreal to be sitting here with Doyoung in the middle of the night, like Jaehyun should pinch himself to ensure he isn’t dreaming. But with their feet in the water, the humid summer air around them and Doyoung’s hand in his, Doyoung’s wedding ring pressing into his skin, it is real.This is real, not just a moment stolen from Jaehyun’s dreams - it’s their life, and Jaehyun’s so lucky to have it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: nonstop universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158224
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	last night’s dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the honeymoon oneshot between chapter 4 and 5 of nonstop, but it can be read as a standalone. some of the anecdotes/references might make more sense if you know the story but it’s not necessary. 
> 
> please note the tags and the warnings, the safeword usage is one instant where a safeword gesture is used. 
> 
> title from just us 2 - by exo sc (as a whole heavily inspired by the lyrics/mv)

The best thing about Jaehyun’s new contract is the two weeks off he negotiated out of it. As he scribbles away another two years of his life all he can think of is the promised two week vacation. He’s so excited for it he texts Doyoung on the way home. 

**honeymoon next week?**

It’s a little sudden but he’s been _aching_ to have these two weeks off where they can finally get to the promises they made almost a year ago, and he’s going to take Doyoung up on it the first chance he gets.

There hasn’t been a good moment to bring it up, not with all that’s happened this year. 

Every instance of peace and quiet between their hectic schedules had felt like a calm before the storm, an air pocket before they went underwater again. 

Now, with the prospect of two weeks of uninterrupted time off, the only thing he can think of is the honeymoon they promised each other. All Jaehyun wants is alone time with his fiancé. 

On short notice they manage to book flights and rent a bungalow for two weeks. It’s on a less touristy part of Hawaii, the bungalow park promising them exclusive privacy for the two weeks they spend there. 

The small house is by the ocean offering sandy beach views from the bedroom windows - everything Jaehyun had pictured for their honeymoon.

The only problem is that they have to actually _get married_ to have a honeymoon, something they belatedly realise after they’ve booked the trip. With such a limited time frame they’re lucky to get in thirty minutes at the Register Office on the same Friday afternoon before they’re set to leave. 

Two hours before the ceremony Doyoung _casually_ recalls that they both need a witness, and Jaehyun panics for a hot moment before he’s calling Mark on the phone, saying he needs a favour, _right now_. 

Luckily that all falls into place, Mark and Jungwoo showing up just on time for the ceremony, both a little surprised to hear what they’re there for. It all goes smoothly and just before five o’clock on a Friday afternoon Jaehyun is _married_.

Jaehyun has learned that marriage has nothing to do with weddings or vows or promises, it’s about what you already have and preserving it together. There’s nothing to it when they sign the papers or seal the deal with a kiss, the only thing he feels is thrilled with anticipation that there’s a promise of _more_. 

More of Doyoung, more of _them_ \- legally bound forever. 

They don’t share vows, instead sticking to what was asked of them to repeat back. Jaehyun preferred it like that. 

While Jaehyun had a lot to say to Doyoung, it wasn’t something he wanted to share within the presence of their witnesses. When Jaehyun proposed to him he’d already emptied his heart out, sealed the promise they were now cashing in on. Doyoung knows what Jaehyun feels, there’s no need to wear it out when others are listening. 

It certainly doesn’t make their promise any less sincere.

But as much as their actual wedding is minimal and small, there are some traditional aspects Jaehyun does cherish. The romantic in him is just yearning to cover all of the honeymoon cliches, the first one being right at his doorstep. 

Doyoung unlocks the door, about to head inside when Jaehyun grabs his wrist, pushing his foot against the door to keep it open. 

“What are you doing-” Doyoung asks when Jaehyun bends down to put his arm around his thighs, the other sliding over his back to lift him off the ground. 

Doyoung yelps when his feet leave the floor, throwing his arms around Jaehyun’s neck in panic, before he realises what Jaehyun’s up to, and relaxes into his arms.

“I swear, if you drop me-” Doyoung threatens dramatically, but Jaehyun laughs at him, squeezing Doyoung’s thigh in his hand to prove a point that he won’t drop him. 

He leans down to press a kiss to the side of Doyoung’s head, whispering into his ear, “don’t worry, I’ve got you”. 

Doyoung blushes as he gives in, leaning his head back against Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun shoves the door open with his foot, carefully taking himself and Doyoung over the threshold. 

He _doesn’t_ live up to the cliché of letting Doyoung hit his head on the doorpost. 

Instead, he eases the two of them inside, stumbling forward a little when he trips over a pair of shoes in the hallway. 

“Okay, put me down,” Doyoung urges, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder impatiently. 

He laughs as he carefully lets Doyoung down to his feet. He remains close, turning into the warmth of Jaehyun’s body and sliding his arms around his neck. 

“I wouldn’t have let you fall,” Jaehyun promises, a quiet whisper between them. 

Doyoung’s face softens, smiling gently as he leans his forehead against Jaehyun’s.

They share a glance before Jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut, surging forward to kiss his _husband_. It’s the first real kiss as a married couple, the one at the courthouse merely a formality, nothing like the way they kiss now. It’s soft, a little timid but still loaded with everything they just promised each other. 

Every single touch makes him want more, hands eagerly slipping under the fabric of Doyoung’s shirt. 

“Nuh-uh,” Doyoung murmurs against his lips, stilling his wandering hands. “Our flight leaves in four hours, and we don’t have a single bag packed.”

Jaehyun had almost forgotten altogether, mind a little fuzzy with what happened today. 

In the moment he hadn’t thought much of it, just some formalities and an “I do” and a signature. But now that he is standing in their apartment with his _husband_ , he felt like kissing Doyoung for the first time all over again, nervous and anticipating, like they would touch differently now that they are married. 

“We should pack our bags first,” Doyoung decides. 

Jaehyun pouts. Packing your bags is nowhere near as exciting as carrying your husband to bed, showing him just how much he meant it when they promised to love each other. 

“I think you should kiss me first,” Jaehyun disagrees as he kisses Doyoung again. 

Doyoung protests something muffled against Jaehyun’s lips, kissing him back either way, never able to resist him, married or not. 

“Bags first!” Doyoung demands, pulling away with a pout. 

He seems just as unenthusiastic about it as Jaehyun, but he’s right - if they miss their flight then their whole honeymoon will be down the drain. 

“Fine,” Jaehyun grunts, but he’s still not entirely convinced. 

They get their bags ready to go, the bed turning into a small landscape of open suitcases, much like it does before a weekend away. 

It’s always Doyoung packing their bags, claiming Jaehyun doesn’t have the patience to roll up ten pairs of socks into a little bunch that takes up significantly less space than ten pairs of socks stored separately. 

So Jaehyun sits on the bed, helping Doyoung go over his checklist about things they’ll need in Hawaii. Jaehyun’s still convinced they won’t need much but each other, thinking that once they get to that bungalow there will be two weeks of uninterrupted nudity in the secluded privacy - why would they possibly need clothes?

Doyoung does have other plans that Jaehyun will reluctantly have to agree to because they’re married now and they make plans together (and they need stories to tell their friends when they return). 

The plans include packing actual clothes and hiking shoes, something Jaehyun does against his will, searching the house for the shoes they haven’t used in forever. 

When he comes back most of the bags are already shut and standing by the door, Doyoung taking the last things from him and expertly shoving them into the remaining space in their suitcase. 

Finally the bed is clear, and Jaehyun stretches out on it demonstratively, sighing happily. 

Jaehyun’s driver will be here to pick them up and take them to the airport soon, but the fatigue from staying up all night has slowly been seeping into Jaehyun’s system and he thinks getting in a short power nap before leaving would be great. 

“Don’t sleep!” Doyoung warns him, crawling up the bed to drape himself over Jaehyun, straddling his waist. The softness of his thighs presses into Jaehyun’s hip bones, his ass perched over his lap. “We’ll have eighteen hours on the plane to sleep, baby.” 

“Just a nap,” Jaehyun promises, closing his eyes. 

Doyoung’s hand teases at his chest, softly stroking up and down and over his shoulders. It’s a distracting touch but Jaehyun’s eyelids are so heavy, he just wants to close them for a moment. 

“You’ll feel worse if you sleep just half an hour,” Doyoung tells him, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of Jaehyun’s face. 

“Hmmm,” Jaehyun murmurs, still uninterested in any arguments Doyoung has.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll set an alarm,” Doyoung gives in, searching out his phone to arrange it. 

Jaehyun smiles in victory, closing his eyes as he gets more comfortable on his back. He feels Doyoung rest his head on his shoulder, snuggling in close as his hand curls in the fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt, and then he’s out like a light. 

♢

Somehow they make it to the airport on time, Jaehyun’s driver probably breaking the speed limit all the way there. 

Booking their tickets so last minute means they had no choice but to fly economy class, something they haven’t done in a long time. Queuing up to check in their bags and standing in line for security feels even worse at a quarter to midnight, Jaehyun complaining every step of the way that he’s tired. 

Doyoung stands behind him, leans his forehead against Jaehyun’s shoulder to complain that he, too, is tired. 

It’s nice and cozy on the plane, sharing what little leg space they have as Jaehyun folds up the armrest and cuddles into Doyoung’s side, stretching their legs out to tangle together. He sleeps on Doyoung’s shoulder for the first few hours of the flight, dreaming of two weeks together, with nothing to interrupt them. 

A couple hours into the flight and the flight attendant comes by to serve them a later dinner or early breakfast, the blandest chicken and rice Jaehyun has ever seen in his life. 

It reminds him again of the promise of two weeks together, Doyoung’s homemade meals and undivided attention, and he feels so lucky. 

“Here,” Doyoung says, placing the airline’s off brand apple sauce cup on Jaehyun’s tray. 

“Don’t you like applesauce?” Jaehyun asks, knowing very well that he does.

“You like it better,” Doyoung says. 

Jaehyun’s heart does a stupid little jump, reading way too much into it. 

Doyoung does this quite often, at exclusive events where he’ll give Jaehyun his own serving of dessert, or let Jaehyun pour his champagne into Doyoung’s glass when no one’s looking, so he doesn’t have to drink yet spares himself the poor social etiquette of declining a drink. 

But that is different, their life in the spotlights under the media’s scrutinising eye. This is just them on their honeymoon - and still Doyoung is the same. 

“Here,” Jaehyun says, nudging Doyoung’s side to guide a spoonful of apple sauce to his lips. 

Doyoung laughs but accepts it nonetheless, Jaehyun accidentally smearing some of it over the corner of his mouth. Doyoung whines, but before he can wipe away the mess Jaehyun leans over to kiss it away. 

“Gross,” Doyoung murmurs, furrowing his brow. 

“Oh so you don’t like applesauce?” Jaehyun asks, smirking. 

“I do, give me another bite,” Doyoung insists, pouting until Jaehyun grabs the plastic spoon and he feeds him another bite. 

They settle on watching a movie then, sharing one of the planes provided earphones plugged into the screen on the back of the chair in front of them. 

It’s not how they usually travel, Jaehyun’s noise cancelling earphones stuffed somewhere deep in his carry on. His neck gets a little stiff after sitting cuddled up to Doyoung’s side for hours, but it’s well worth it, feeling much more intimate than the luxury lounge chairs in first class they’re used to. 

While the flight is long and Jaehyun gets less sleep than he hoped for, it’s still nice spending it with Doyoung, this time exclusively the two of them. There’s no wifi in economy class, so Jaehyun has no phone to pay attention to and no one disturbing them. 

It’s just hours of Doyoung, and that alone feels like the best honeymoon he could ask for, even if they haven’t made it off the plane yet. 

♢

Hours later the taxi drops them off at the entrance of the resort, bags in hand and sun on their head. It’s later in the afternoon local time, and after some delays from their lay-over they’re finally there, basking in the warm air. 

They’re shown to their bungalow by a staff member, driving them through the resort until they have to get out of the car, walking the rest of the way through the palm trees until they reach the entrance. 

Like promised, it’s exclusive and secluded from the rest of the resort. The bungalow is surrounded by palm trees scattered over sandy dunes, opening up to a bright blue ocean that lies ahead of them. 

The staff runs down the practicalities, saying the fridge is stocked with food but that they can request deliveries if wanted, and that cleaning staff can be requested but is entirely optional to ensure their privacy. Doyoung listens to it, but Jaehyun has only half an ear for it, eager to see the rest of the bungalow. 

When they’re finally left alone, Doyoung holding the keys in hand, Jaehyun eagerly snatches them from him, unlocking the door. 

“Wait,” Doyoung calls, causing Jaehyun to pause what he’s doing. “You know the drill baby,” Doyoung says, pulling at Jaehyun’s shoulders to get him close enough. 

With one hand under his knees and the other around his arms, Doyoung can easily pick him up and bridal-carry him while opening the door by cocking his hip against it.

The doorway is wide enough to ensure he doesn’t hit anything on his way inside, even as he throws his head back to laugh about the way Doyoung carries him over the threshold, looking every bit as determined as Jaehyun had been. He carefully places Jaehyun down on the floor, nothing like the clumsiness Jaehyun had struggled with last night.

It’s cool inside, AC blasting cold air over their heads and into the spacious bungalow. It’s modern and monochrome, every surface another shade of light grey, white or black. 

There’s a tiny dining table with two chairs by the kitchen, overlooking the rest of the living area consisting of a large two seater sofa, a coffee table, and a fantastic view out over the beach, guarded by the half drawn curtains. 

Large double doors open up into the bedroom, a king size bed standing in the middle of the room. Rose petals are scattered over the white bedsheets, a cheesy honeymoon gesture Jaehyun secretly enjoys. 

The entire wall facing the ocean is window top to bottom, the glistening of the water reflecting in shadows inside. 

Jaehyun drops one of their suitcases on the floor in front of the bed, falling down on it with a content sigh. The LED spotlights in the ceiling are dimmed, enough light let in from outside.

The bed dips behind him, Jaehyun turning to the side to see Doyoung stretched out next to him. Their eyes meet, a soft rose petal placed between them that Jaehyun snaps up with his hands, holding it out in front of him before he blows it out of his palm. 

“I want a shower,” Doyoung announces. 

He’s not alone on that, the plane air feeling filthy on Jaehyun’s skin. 

“Me too,” Jaehyun agrees, rolling over to his side to face Doyoung. 

“You go first, I’ll see if I can make something to eat,” Doyoung offers. 

Jaehyun would have wanted to share the shower with him, but knows they’ve got a full two weeks here - plenty of time to shower together. He doubts it’ll feel like enough even after two weeks, but he tries not to think about that right now. 

Curiously Jaehyun places one of the rose petals on Doyoung’s head, trying to see if it’ll stick. Doyoung frowns, shaking his head, hair fanning out while the petal flies off and lands somewhere on the bed. 

“We should get these off,” Doyoung says, twirling one of the petals between two fingers. 

“They’re pretty,” Jaehyun comments. “Pink looks good on you.” 

“I don’t care, they’re in _bed_ ,” Doyoung points out. “They’re going to stain the sheets, and they’re dirty.” 

“So? These are not our sheets. We’re free to do whatever we want on them,” Jaehyun says, a suggestive tone to his voice. 

Doyoung laughs as he sits up, patting Jaehyun’s knee softly before he’s out of bed. 

Jaehyun does pick the rose petals off the bed sheets, knowing how picky Doyoung gets about these things. After that, he heads into the shower, thinking of all the things they could possibly do in there, or in the jacuzzi on the deck outside.

They eat together watching the sun set on the water, a mesmerizing view that has them both a little distracted. 

Not many words are exchanged, but Jaehyun’s content just watching Doyoung, the way the orange light bleeds through the window panes and catches in the softness of his hair. 

After Doyoung showers, they curl up in bed together, sated and exhausted from the long trip. 

With the house completely quiet, the half open window allows the sound of the sea to come through, a calming noise washing over them. 

Jaehyun’s back is pressed to Doyoung’s chest, one of Doyoung’s legs slid between his, Doyoung’s arm resting lazily over his side. His hand trails soft patterns onto the bare skin of his tummy, and Jaehyun feels so content he could fall asleep if he just closed his eyes. 

“The view is so beautiful,” Jaehyun murmurs, saying _anything_ at all to make sure he stays awake.

Doyoung kisses the back of his head, a soft sound in the stillness of their room. 

“It’s pretty,” Doyoung agrees, “but I think you’re prettier.” 

Jaehyun chuckles, eyes falling shut with a small hint of red on his cheeks. 

“That’s so sleazy,” he points out, wiggling back against Doyoung to get more comfortable. 

He can feel their bodies connected at every point, pressed together so tightly, so safe and content, he’s going to sleep so well tonight. 

“This is our honeymoon,” Doyoung says, breath ghosting the shell of Jaehyun’s ear, “I think it’s allowed.”

“That would be a good excuse if you didn’t say those things all the time,” Jaehyun says. 

“I’m not that bad,” Doyoung points out, and he’s not that bad, they don’t get this sappy very often, but Doyoung makes him feel so accomplished and _loved_ by just looking at Jaehyun, that words are rarely necessary. 

“Sure,” Jaehyun agrees, a soft chuckle spilling past his lips, “I’ll let it slide for now.” 

“Mmmh, let’s go to sleep,” Doyoung suggests. 

“It’s the first night of our honeymoon,” Jaehyun reminds him.

Yet the offer sounds so tempting he can already feel himself sinking further into the bed, eager to close his eyes and slip into dreamland.

“Exactly, it’s the first night, we’ll have plenty of nights to come,” Doyoung whispers into his ear. 

“Mmmh,” Jaehyun agrees, stretching his back to curl into Doyoung. “Fine.” 

“Tomorrow I’ll fuck you in the hot tub,” Doyoung promises. 

Jaehyun giggles breathlessly.

“Goodnight.”

♢

When Jaehyun wakes that next morning the first thing he notices is how quiet it is. 

He doesn't know how long they've slept, probably a longer night than they’ve had in months - but he feels well rested, every bone and muscle in a newfound relaxed state. 

Doyoung’s chest is still pressed against his back, arm protectively around Jaehyun to hold him close, his soft breathing grazing past Jaehyun’s neck. Even as Jaehyun carefully stretches out, Doyoung’s arm remains around him, not giving an inch of space between them.

The content feeling that he’d gone to sleep with last night is still there, a calm and peaceful quiet that they have absolutely no obligations, nowhere to be these two weeks - just each other.

Doyoung's breathing is soft and timed, indicating that he's still asleep. Even when Jaehyun leans up to check the time on his phone on his nightstand, Doyoung remains absolutely still. 

Jaehyun watches him from where he's sitting, the stillness to him so very captivating. 

He rarely has time to admire his husband like this, always urged on by somewhere he needs to be - which is a shame. The sight is simple but so pleasing, Doyoung's face so much kinder when there's no witty comeback resting on the tip of his tongue, when he doesn't get a chance to point out Jaehyun is staring.

The sight doesn't tire, but Jaehyun's starving and has to tend to that, quietly slipping out of bed and putting on a pair of white fuzzy slippers before he pads into the kitchen. 

He grabs a bottle of chilled water and a protein bar, glancing out the window. The ocean is unchanged from last night, except now Jaehyun has a little more energy and he actually slides open the doors to the deck, stretching out around the bungalow and leading out to the ocean.

It's warm outside, the water looking very inviting for a swim. 

Jaehyun considers it briefly, but doesn't want to miss Doyoung waking up and kissing him good morning. Instead he shuffles back into the bedroom, seeing that Doyoung's now turned over onto his back, and that his eyes are no longer closed.

"Good morning," Doyoung murmurs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Jaehyun sits down on the side of his bed, reaching out to stroke his hand down the side of Doyoung's face.

"Good morning," he returns with a lazy grin.

"Are you up already?" Doyoung asks, squinting at Jaehyun.

"Just went to get some water," Jaehyun says, holding up the half empty bottle in his hands.

"Give me that," Doyoung murmurs, making grabby hands for it.

“It’s really nice out, actually,” Jaehyun says, looking up and nodding out the window, “we should go for a swim.”

“That sounds great,” Doyoung purrs, pushing himself up to sit up in bed. “Kiss me first.” 

Jaehyun smiles, happily giving into his demand. He enjoys Doyoung like this, pliant and needy, not reserved about what he’s asking from Jaehyun when he’s still so drowsy.

He looks incredibly soft, his eyes thick with sleep and the lines from their pillows indented into his skin, and Jaehyun loves having him like this, a side of Doyoung only he gets to see.

They kiss for a while, Jaehyun feeling the lazy kind of need seep into his bones with it. 

Every kiss is another promise that this small span of two weeks is the forever they vowed, feeling like an endless amount of time in which they get to have each other, no other duties to attend to. 

It still feels a little too good to be true. 

♢

After finally getting out of the water, they lounge on the deck at the back of the bungalow, each in a luxury lounging chair. 

The sun teases at Jaehyun’s skin, the droplets from the ocean dissipating quickly. 

“We should put on sunscreen,” Doyoung says, already leaning out of his chair to grab it. 

Jaehyun watches the muscles in his back flex as he stretches, salivating at the sight. 

Putting on sunscreen is not a euphemism in Doyoung’s vocabulary, and he actually squirts out a dollop of sunscreen on his palm. He smears it over his arms first, Jaehyun’s eyes following his hands as he trails them down his chest to lather it up. 

“You want me to do your back for you?” Jaehyun offers. 

Doyoung quirks an eyebrow at him but gives in nonetheless, turning so his back is facing Jaehyun. Jaehyun does actually get some sunscreen on his hand, placing his palm flat against Doyoung’s shoulders. He kneads the flesh, more handsy than necessary but still doing an excellent job at spreading the sunscreen around. 

When he’s done with Doyoung’s back he puts the sunscreen down, rubbing the remnants of it out over his own arms. 

“Can I do you?” Doyoung asks, the sound of the sunscreen uncapping again ringing in Jaehyun’s ears. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, clearing his throat as he adjusts himself so Doyoung can reach him better. 

Doyoung’s hands find his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles to spread the cool sunscreen. He trails his hands over his shoulder blades, down his spine and back up again, his wandering hands making sure to cover Jaehyun entirely. 

Just when Jaehyun thinks he’s done, Doyoung’s hands skirt from his back to his sides, reaching around to cover his tummy instead. Jaehyun yelps in surprise, feeling Doyoung’s hands splay out over his tummy. 

“Really, _now_ you want to act shy?” Doyoung says, his voice suddenly much closer than Jaehyun anticipated. 

It sends a shiver down Jaehyun’s spine, tingling pleasantly with the heat pooling in his tummy. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun whines, even if he’s very much into the sudden attention. 

Doyoung’s hot breath against his ear has his thighs trembling, anticipating what comes next. Doyoung’s hands are quick, pulling on his hips to turn him around until they’re sitting face to face. 

The chairs are nudged together, leaving just enough room for their legs in between, but it still feels too far away. 

Doyoung grabs his side and gently pulls him close, until they’re rearranged to sit together on one deck chair, Jaehyun’s knees nearly falling off the side as he straddles him. Doyoung rubs the last remnants of sunscreen out over Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun tries to keep quiet under the attention of Doyoung’s hands, biting his lip. 

“Come on, let me hear you,” Doyoung encourages, “there’s no one around.” 

As if to check, Jaehyun looks around to ensure they are in fact still alone. There’s still nothing but palm trees and sandy beaches as far as he can see.

Jaehyun dives down to kiss him then, using his hand to cup Doyoung’s jaw and tilt his head to meet him halfway. He tastes of salty ocean water and morning coffee, a taste Jaehyun wants to remember forever, just like this private moment under the sun by the ocean. 

Doyoung’s hands trail down from his waist to his swim trunks, resting his hand on his ass as he draws them closer together. Jaehyun gasps into the kiss, letting Doyoung’s tongue lick over the roof of his mouth, teasing breathy moans out of him. 

He feels hot all over now, fueled by the sunlight basking down on him and the way Doyoung’s lips are insistent against his. 

In this position there’s not much he can do without flipping the two off the chair and onto the ground, so he tries to keep his hips as still as possible as his hand trails down from Doyoung’s shoulders, over his chest, feeling every nudge of his pecs and tummy until they settle low on his waist. 

Doyoung cants his hips up, Jaehyun feeling the obvious hardness against the inside of his thigh. When he moves back slightly, clinging to Doyoung’s shoulder to ensure he doesn’t tip them off the chair, Doyoung moans loudly, clearly feeling the friction too. 

Jaehyun leans forward again, this time pressing the outline of his cock against Doyoung’s hip bone. 

“Fuck,” he curses, stuttering forward as he finally gets some relief. 

He leans forwards on his arms, ducking down to kiss Doyoung, their lips brushing together carefully as he grinds his hips down experimentally. 

Doyoung gasps back into his mouth, Jaehyun clearly getting the angle just right with the way he curls his hands in the towel laid out under them in the chair. 

“Really, like this?” Doyoung asks breathlessly, “you want to get off like this?” 

Jaehyun drives his hips down to prove his point, Doyoung’s breath catching his throat. 

“Yeah, like this,” he agrees, smirking now that he finally has the upperhand, something Doyoung doesn’t grant him very often. 

Doyoung lets him have it, if only for the moments it takes before Jaehyun’s circling his hips down, yearning to get the same friction over and over again. It’s building in his tummy, hot and needy, nothing like the long lived searched out pleasure they normally have, but desperate and yearning like they’ve been starved of it.

When he thrusts his hips forward his cock brushes against the sharpness of Doyoung’s hip bone and it draws him in to do it again, forgetting to kiss Doyoung now that he’s so close to the high he’s chasing. 

Completely lost in his own pleasure, Jaehyun falls forward, his head pressed against the softness of the towel as he brings his hips down helplessly, each drag taking him a little further until he’s spilling inside his swim shorts.

He comes with a cry of Doyoung’s name, so loud he’s thankful they don’t have neighbours around. 

Doyoung holds him through it, canting his hips upwards to chase his own orgasm. He eagerly grinds his hips up against Jaehyun’s thigh until Jaehyun hears a telltale cry, a short breath that he knows all too well, and Doyoung goes pliant under him. 

Over the sound of their breathing, Jaehyun can just make out the ocean waves. 

“This was a bad idea,” Jaehyun says, his voice hoarse as he chuckles. 

“You’re right,” Doyoung agrees, grimacing as he shifts his hips a little to the side, allowing Jaehyun to rest next to him. 

“We can handwash the trunks,” Jaehyun says, “or request the maid.”

“Sure,” Doyoung laughs, “please wash these - me and my husband decided to rub one off in our pants like we’re teenagers?” 

Jaehyun hits his shoulder playfully, shaking his head to himself at the current predicament. He may feel gross, his pants warm and sticky, but at least the itch under his skin to have Doyoung has been soothed for now. He doesn’t make very good choices when he’s horny, Doyoung should know that by now. 

“Handwash it is,” Jaehyun agrees, detaching himself from Doyoung carefully to get to his feet. 

He looks around to make sure it’s still just the two of them, no one around to capture what they just did. The sea is the only witness, coming and going with gentle waves washing up over the beach. 

“Shower?” Jaehyun asks, offering Doyoung a hand to help him up. 

Doyoung grimaces when he stands up. 

“Shower,” he agrees. 

♢

They watch the sunset again that next evening. 

It’s always a quick dip, the sunset almost a constant all year round here, coming and going at the same time. They do it from the sofa this time, both lounging with their feet on the table, each a cup of ramen in their hands. 

Jaehyun thinks it shouldn’t feel so good, just sitting there with his husband, enjoying a dish they prepared by pouring hot water into a cup. Perhaps he enjoys it so much because it’s so unusual, something so cheap and simple like each other’s company and cup noodles. Jaehyun treasures it so much it feels like a luxury. 

He promised himself he wouldn’t think too much about what he has to go back to after this, not wanting to spoil the weeks they have. Still the contrast is striking and it only makes him more grateful for what they have. 

Something he also treasures is lazily making out with Doyoung on the sofa, their kisses getting more lingering as they get handsier. It’s so simple, but everything about it is right - the way it’s just them, and they know exactly how to kiss and touch each other to get the desired reaction. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

It always starts with Doyoung’s soft hands on him, getting needier as he deepens the kiss and licks into his mouth, indicating that he’s after more than just a kiss. Jaehyun always indulges him, always happily surprised that Doyoung is seeking his attention and eager to give him what he wants. 

“Bedroom,” Jaehyun tells him shortly, enough to let him know what he wants. As tempting as it is he doesn’t think the sofa is the right place for it, not when they have a better alternative. 

Doyoung hoists him up, hands under Jaehyun’s thighs to hold him against his chest and carry him into the bedroom, quick on his feet with eagerness. 

He’s put down on the bed, stretching out comfortably until his head’s on the pillow.

Doyoung, meticulous as always, sits down to take off his watch. Jaehyun looks around while he waits, spotting the box on the nightstand. He grabs it curiously, reading over the words on it, a silver hand lettering saying _honeymoon_. 

“What’s that?” Doyoung asks, watching Jaehyun open the box.

Jaehyun pushes the box over the bed to Doyoung’s side, chuckling to himself as he shakes his head, dismissing the idea of the contents. 

Doyoung frowns as he lifts up the bottle of massage oil.

“It’s the _honeymoon kit_ ,” Jaehyun reads out from the label on the box, claiming to be the perfect gift for newlyweds. 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, “ _oh_ ,” when he realises what else is in it. “That’s quite presumptuous of them.” 

“The gesture is nice - I’m sure there are couples that enjoy it,” Jaehyun says. 

“And you don’t?” Doyoung asks. Jaehyun looks at him, watching him dangle the silver handcuffs in the air. “I’m just kidding, I would never put your million dollar hands in these.”

Right. Doyoung would _never_ do that to him. 

Jaehyun bites his lip, curling his fingers in the sheets as he looks down. 

Doyoung’s too observant to let it go.

“I’d use silk ties,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun just about snaps his neck with how fast he looks back at Doyoung. He stares at him, brow furrowed in concentration as he tries to read his face, tries to decipher if he’s joking - if it’s a hypothetical _what if_ or if Doyoung is offering what he thinks he is. “What - you thought I packed a tie to wear?”

“You…” Jaehyun breathes, blinking once, twice, waiting for the curtain to fall and Doyoung to say he’s joking. He doesn’t. “You did?” 

“I did,” Doyoung confirms. 

Then there’s silence and Jaehyun’s aching to hear the rest, but as always, Doyoung doesn’t give.

“Oh,” Jaehyun says stupidly, staring at Doyoung. 

“Oh?” Doyoung asks, and it’s eating him alive, that Doyoung never offers, Jaehyun always has to ask and he’d hate it if it wasn’t so hot.

“Can you…” Jaehyun asks, but he can’t find words and he’s so turned on by the thought alone. 

“Can I what?” Doyoung teases, leaning forward a little to look Jaehyun in the eyes. Jaehyun squirms, clamping his thighs down together, wishing Doyoung didn’t enjoy making him suffer like this. 

“Can we do _that_?” 

“That?” Doyoung asks, but he knows, the arousal dripping from his voice. “Jaehyun, baby, you’ve got to be more specific.” 

“Oh shut up, just tie me to the bed and tell me I’m good,” Jaehyun whines, surging forward to kiss Doyoung.

Doyoung smiles into the kiss, cupping the back of Jaehyun’s neck to hold him in place. 

Jaehyun’s hands settle on Doyoung’s waist, tugging him closer to get more of him. It’s not enough, not even when they break apart to get Doyoung’s shirt over his head, and Jaehyun can roam his hands down the muscles of Doyoung’s chest. 

He pinches his nipple, swallowing up the moan Doyoung breathes into his mouth, before working his way down to the shorts Doyoung is wearing.

“Let me-” Doyoung says, attempting to detach himself from Jaehyun, but Jaehyun’s lips find him again and again, never getting enough of the way he tastes. 

“Jaehyun,” he says sternly, raising his voice a little. 

It sends a shiver down his spine, full of anticipation that coils in his gut. 

“What?” He asks impatiently, pulling away just enough to let Doyoung speak. 

“Give me a moment,” Doyoung says, getting up from the bed. 

Jaehyun watches him, watches his back muscles strain as he leans down to grab something from his suitcase. He takes the opportunity to rid himself of his own shorts and t-shirt, stretching out on the bed as he waits for Doyoung to return. 

“Look at you,” Doyoung says, doing a double take as he looks at Jaehyun. He kneels on the bed, shuffles over closer to Jaehyun, discarding the tie on the bed. “You’re so pretty baby, all for me huh?” 

Jaehyun whimpers, nodding shakily as Doyoung’s hand strokes over his tummy and down to the bulge in his briefs. 

It’s gone seconds later, Doyoung grabbing his thighs and parting them, kneeling between them. He caresses them gently, running his hands up and down until he kneads the supple flesh, fingers pressing little dents into his skin. 

Jaehyun can only watch, breath hitching with every stroke of Doyoung’s palm over his thigh. 

“Your thighs are just…” Doyoung muses, “perfect, just perfect baby. I could just _bite_ them.” 

“Please, do it - _please_ ,” Jaehyun whines, already so far gone at just the thought of getting Doyoung’s mouth on his thigh has him at a loss for words. 

Doyoung chuckles breathily, and Jaehyun hates that sound - knows it means he’s so far away from getting what he wants. 

His hands travel further up his body, teasing the waistband of his briefs before sliding over the v of his hips, up his sides, purposefully missing his chest before they trail over his shoulders, pressing him back against the mattress.

“So pretty, Jaehyun, you’re so beautiful for me.” 

“Doyoung,” he whines, chest flushing with embarrassment. 

“Be patient,” Doyoung says sharply, and Jaehyun falls quiet again. 

Finally Doyoung’s hands run over his shoulder, down his arms and to his hands. He squeezes the left hand, the metal of Doyoung’s ring digging into his hand as he lifts it up. 

He kisses the wedding ring, before he gathers Jaehyun’s other hand as well, holding his wrists as he bends his arms backwards until they touch the steel frame of the bed, pressing cold into Jaehyun’s skin. 

“Stay still,” Doyoung orders, and Jaehyun holds his breath, afraid any movement will throw him off. Not until Doyoung reaches for the tie and puts the first layer of silk around his wrist does he exhale.

“Good boy,” Doyoung breathes, and Jaehyun could cry with anticipation, how much he wants this, how painfully hard he is right now. 

“How does it feel?” Doyoung asks when he sits back on his haunches, eyeing the knot around Jaehyun’s wrist. He wriggles his arms, clenches and unclenches his fist but fails to do much of it, hands tied tightly together. “It’s not too tight right? Snap your fingers for me.” 

Jaehyun does as told, and Doyoung hums appreciatively. 

“Good, now if it’s too much, snap your fingers again, alright? And if you can’t - just let me know, and I’ll untie you.” 

They haven’t done this before - not this particular thing. 

They’ve played with it, certainly touched upon the idea and sometimes Jaehyun feels a little floaty as he lets Doyoung take and take until he’s threadbare, but they’ve never talked about it or discussed it. Still, Doyoung always knows what to do, just like now when he’s tying Jaehyun’s wrists to the bed so effortlessly. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun breathes. 

He shouldn’t be so into this, just Doyoung giving him the simplest instructions to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself, but he feels so safe and loved he’s already feeling the downside of being restrained, wanting to reach out and touch Doyoung.

Once Doyoung settles between his knees, shuffling back a little further to lean down and get his mouth on Jaehyun’s thigh, he doesn’t regret his predicament anymore, hips jerking impatiently under the touch. 

Doyoung kisses over the inside of his thigh, starting from the back of his knees until he reaches the soft skin just by the hem of his briefs. 

Jaehyun gasps, Doyoung’s hot wet mouth sucking a bruise into his skin. Just when he thinks he’s done and it can’t possibly get any hotter, Doyoung grazes his teeth over the skin and sinks down, a playful bite that has Jaehyun’s back arching, yanking on the restraints.

“Fuck, Doyoung,” he breathes, “again, please.” 

“You like that?” Doyoung asks, grazing his thumb over the red angry mark. “Does it feel good when I bite you baby?”

“Yes, please - again,” Jaehyun begs, but he doesn’t have to say much, Doyoung turning his attention to his other thigh, creating another bruise, nibbling with just the right amount of teeth until Jaehyun’s cock is twitching inside his briefs. 

His thighs are so incredibly sensitive, even worse now that Doyoung’s bruised them up. It doesn’t help that he feels so exposed, so completely at Doyoung’s mercy as his hands sit uselessly tied to the headboard - that’s just adding fuel to the fire. 

“You’re so good for me,” Doyoung hums, stroking the reddened skin. 

Jaehyun flinches at the touch, hips shuffling against the mattress, but he’s reminded again of how his hands are tied up.

Suddenly Doyoung hooks his thumbs on the waistband of Jaehyun’s briefs, his cock springing free when he’s finally rid of the last piece of clothing. His hand curls around Jaehyun’s cock, stroking his thumb over the head, dipping down into the slit to have Jaehyun hissing, canting his hips up into the touch. 

“Patience baby,” Doyoung says, the words echoing in Jaehyun’s mind with the promise of _more_. 

A few quick strokes already have Jaehyun panting, whining that it’s too much and not enough at the same time. He throws his head back, eyes slipping closed as he enjoys the toe-curling pleasure. 

Doyoung knows him so well by now, knows just what to do, how to touch him just right. Every touch is rehearsed and practised, just how Jaehyun likes it, except every time it’s somehow _better_ \- it’s been years and still, each time it gets better. 

His eyes fly open when he suddenly feels Doyoung’s hand replaced with his mouth, the wet heat sliding around his cock, all the way down until it hits the back of Doyoung’s throat. 

He pulls off a little before sinking right back down and Jaehyun can’t stop the way he stares, the way his hands grasp at nothing, trying to ground himself to keep his hips still. It’s so tempting, Doyoung’s tongue teasing at the underside of his cock, his perfect lips stretched around the girth. 

Jaehyun could come just like this, just Doyoung’s lips around his cock and the perfect wet heat for him to slide into. 

“Fuck, that’s good, Doyoung, I’m-” he starts, wanting to tell Doyoung that it’s so good he’s not going to last if he keeps this up. 

In that same moment Doyoung sinks back down, taking him all the way until he’s crammed down his throat and Jaehyun chokes on his own breath.

“Oh fuck - Doyoung fuck, you’re- _ah_ ” Jaehyun whines, Doyoung’s throat lax and pliant before he _swallows_ around Jaehyun’s cock. 

Jaehyun sees white, heat running everywhere through his body, threatening to explode. He’s teetering right on the edge, but he can’t do anything, his hands caught up in constraints that he yanks against. 

“Doyoung, I- I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” he admits shamefully, and Doyoung pulls off with a wet gasp, looking up at him. 

His gaze is hooded, lips wet and swollen as he speaks.

“Yeah?” He breathes, saliva dripping down onto Jaehyun’s cock from his lips. 

His voice is throaty and strained, and _fuck_ , Jaehyun did that to him. Made his throat raw and raspy and knocked the air right out his chest, that’s all his doing and it’s so hot Jaehyun’s yanking on the restraints.

Doyoung’s hand teases over Jaehyun’s length, thumbing over the slit, Jaehyun tensing up under the slight touch, like any second now it’ll be _too much_. 

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Doyoung asks, looking up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes before he puts his mouth back on his cock. 

He takes him back into his mouth, wasting no time to sink all the way down and hollow out his cheeks, just the right amount of pressure that has Jaehyun’s hips stuttering, fists balled so tightly his nails leave crescents in his palms. He could watch the sight forever, but the pleasure is just too much, hot and livid under his skin and before he knows it, he’s throwing his head back in pleasure, hips twitching as he cries out and comes down Doyoung’s throat. 

He feels fuzzy and fucked out after his orgasm, slowly peeling his eyes open to search out Doyoung’s gaze. Their eyes meet, Doyoung’s still narrowed down on him, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“That was…” Jaehyun pants out, trying to catch his breath, failing to find words as Doyoung’s gaze trails over him, “ _fuck_.” 

Doyoung chuckles, leaning forward to cage Jaehyun in with his arms, stealing a kiss from his lips. He can taste his own bitter release in Doyoung’s mouth, it’s so fucking hot that he jerks his arms in an attempt to grab Doyoung. 

His husband smiles against his lips, sensing his struggle. When he pulls away the look on his face is anything but sympathetic, still that mischievous glint in his eyes.

“If you can get hard again, you can fuck me,” Doyoung says.

“Yes - please,” Jaehyun breathes. “Just, give me a moment,” he asks, his spent cock lying pathetically against his thigh. 

With Doyoung looking at him like this it’s not a matter of if, but _when_. 

“Of course baby,” Doyoung says, sealing the promise with a kiss. He sits back, reaches over to the nightstand to grab a water bottle, taking a sip.

“We’re that old now?” Jaehyun asks, panting, “we need to take water breaks in bed?”

“I just had your come in my mouth, I could kick you out of bed and ask for a mojito,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun can’t help but laugh, so fond as he watches Doyoung. 

“Please don’t, I don’t think I can walk,” Jaehyun says, his legs still feeling hot and tingly. 

“Completely useless those pretty legs of yours,” Doyoung says, squeezing his thigh affectionately. 

He makes sure to press a thumb into one of the bruises, Jaehyun wincing in pain. 

“Ahh,” he breathes a little shakily, jerking away from the touch. It feels good, so good it’s almost too much now.

“Oh, you like the pain, don’t you?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun bites his lip, looking down at his bruised thigh before he nods, a blush tainting his cheeks. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Doyoung says before he leans back down to kiss him. 

It’s slow and messy, more tongue and teeth than anything else and Jaehyun’s whining back into his mouth, pulling on the restraints. 

“If you take them off I’ll prep you,” Jaehyun murmurs against Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung pulls away a little, like he’s actually considering the offer, before he laughs bittersweet.

“Nice try,” Doyoung says. “How are your hands feeling?” 

“Good,” Jaehyun breathes. It’s more than just good, the way the silk tie presses in on his skin when he pulls particularly hard. 

“Can you feel this?” Doyoung asks, pinching the skin of his palm. Jaehyun yelps at the sudden sharp touch, and Doyoung hums happily. “Good, I can’t afford to retire your hands.” 

“I’m fine,” Jaehyun promises, “but you could-” Jaehyun says, but Doyoung shuts him up with a kiss, drawing his attention away. 

With Doyoung straddling him like this, his hands tied to the headboard, he feels so at mercy to Doyoung’s touches and it's so arousing he thinks he’ll really only need a couple minutes to get hard again. 

“You’re the one tied up. Why are you telling me what to do?” Doyoung poses, frowning. “Maybe next time you’ll need a gag too.” 

Jaehyun falls silent, mulling over the idea in his head. 

He’s only scratching the surface of it now, that sweet floaty feeling that Doyoung gives him, that makes him feel like nothing matters except for their pleasure, that makes him feel so _whole_ when his mind goes blank with it and the only thing he has to think about is being good for Doyoung. 

“Baby?” Doyoung asks, hand settling around Jaehyun’s hip to squeeze it. 

Jaehyun jerks under the sudden touch, pulled out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry - just, thinking,” he says. 

Thinking of all the things Doyoung could possibly do to him in the vulnerable position has his spent cock twitching in interest again. 

“Thinking?” Doyoung pushes, eyes shifting over Jaehyun’s body, seeing the way arousal flushes his chest again. His arms struggle in the restraints, wiggling his hips back into the mattress. It’s worse now that Doyoung isn’t touching him much, just looking at him, making Jaehyun yearn to reach out for him. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“Just-” Jaehyun says, grunting as he wiggles his arms, “you.” 

“Me?” Doyoung asks innocently, like he’s not stroking his hand up and down Jaehyun’s side in the softest teasing manner. 

He kisses the frustration off Jaehyun’s face moments later, leaning down to caress his cheek, bruising a hot kiss against his mouth. Jaehyun whines filthily into Doyoung’s mouth, hearing the rustle of the sheets. 

He’s too occupied with Doyoung’s mouth to pay it much attention, but when the _click_ of the lube uncapping resonates between the walls, Jaehyun’s conditioned gasp pulls them apart. 

Once again he foolishly tugs on the restraint, eager to reach and touch Doyoung. 

“Can you just untie me?” Jaehyun whines, but he knows that’s not how it works. 

If he asked, really _asked_ then Doyoung would have him free in a heartbeat. Except he’s not really asking, he’s whining in a sultry manner that Doyoung enjoys way too much, biting his lip coyly as he sits back kneeling between Jaehyun’s spread legs.

“What’s the fun in that?” Doyoung breathes, and Jaehyun curses under his breath, falling short when he sees what Doyoung is doing. 

He yanks on the restraint, thinking that if he puts enough strength into it he’ll be able to snap it and break free, get his hands on Doyoung like he wants to so badly. Still, pulling on the ties on his wrist makes this even hotter, the idea that he’s so completely pliant to Doyoung, so vulnerable and so dependent. 

He feels so helpless and exposed, so easily offering everything up to Doyoung. 

Doyoung just takes it, doesn’t second guess it or think too much about it, he _knows_ what he’s doing and he knows Jaehyun so well. Jaehyun trusts him with _everything_. 

Watching Doyoung finger himself open is mind-breaking hot, but it’s not as rewarding as getting to do it himself. When _he’s_ the one punching those breathy moans out of Doyoung, or drawing out the perfect expressions on his face, the small furrow of his brow, eyes shut closed or the small gasp from his perfect full lips. 

The sight is so arousing Jaehyun feels lightheaded, hands still tied up in _frustration_ that all he can do is watch. 

He whines so embarrassingly loud, eyes never leaving Doyoung’s body and the way he just sits there like a _work of art_ , like Jaehyun isn’t even _there_ \- Jaehyun’s so riled up he might cry. 

“Doyoung,” he whines, desperate for some attention. 

Doyoung’s eyes trail over his body, until their eyes meet. He smirks, absolutely lethal as Jaehyun watches him come closer, settling himself in Jaehyun’s lap with that same self-assured smile on his lips. 

He reaches up to hold Jaehyun’s hand, rubbing right over the spots where it starts to get sore, his expression suddenly much more serious. 

“Does it still feel okay?”

“I’m good, just-” Jaehyun stutters out, wiggling his hips under Doyoung. 

Doyoung chuckles, leaning down to drop a kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s lips. 

“You should see yourself,” Doyoung says, a little breathless as he watches Jaehyun. It should make him feel self conscious, but the look in Doyoung’s eyes says enough - like he’s devouring him with his eyes, like he too thinks this might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“So pretty for me,” Doyoung whispers in his ear, “your hands look so good like this, I bet it hurts right, or is it not tight enough for you?” 

“It’s _good_ ,” Jaehyun breathes, “so good, thank you-” there’s something mean to Doyoung’s laugh, and Jaehyun’s really losing his mind now, still so helpless under him. 

He shudders under the restraints when Doyoung’s hand wraps around his cock, whimpering at the wet slide, Doyoung’s hand coated in lube. 

“Is that okay?” Doyoung asks, teasingly trailing his hand over the underside of Jaehyun’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun urges, tilting his hips up. “It’s- _ahh_ , it’s okay.” 

Doyoung hums, shuffling his hips back a little. He leans up on his knees, hand around Jaehyun’s cock to position himself, carefully lowering himself down. 

Jaehyun chokes back a moan, keeping his hips still as Doyoung bottoms out. 

It’s a sight to see, Doyoung’s mouth parted in a soft gasp, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

He aches to touch him, grasping thin air with his bound hands as he yearns to put his hands on Doyoung’s waist, to feel his skin under his fingertips. It’s becoming more difficult to find comfort in it, being restricted, and it’s eating away at him that he can’t hold, can’t touch. 

“Oh, fuck, Jaehyun,” Doyoung gasps, tightening up around him as he leans forward, putting his hands on his chest. 

He rolls his hips so excruciatingly slowly that Jaehyun has to hold his breath to stop himself from crying. He’s so sensitive, every nerve ending practically on fire and Doyoung is so hot, right in front of him yet so unattainable with his hands tied. 

Doyoung rides him, fast and hard and so good Jaehyun is mewling, the silk ties digging into his skin so hard it’s painful, his hands tingling with the lack of blood flow. He’s so torn between struggling against the ties or letting himself succumb to it, completely surrendering to Doyoung. 

It’s so good but it’s teetering on too much, too heavy to bear when he wants to hold him so badly, wants to kiss him and pull him in closer to whisper how much he loves him, it’s _burning_ in him. 

When he yanks on the restraints again, his wrist catches at a painful angle and he cries out. It’s too much, all Jaehyun’s emotions like open nerve endings chafing against the sheets, with nothing to hold onto. He feels it flood all over him, the need and frustration to touch Doyoung so great, coursing everywhere inside him, and his hands are still unable to grip anything, jerking hopelessly against the constraints. 

“Doyoung, _Doyoung_ , it’s too - oh, fuck, it’s too much,” he fights out between breaths, tears gathering in his eyes. “Untie me, please, please I-” Jaehyun tries, but he’s falling apart and it hurts so much all over, the powerless feeling that seconds before made him feel higher than ever is eating away at him now, shoving into every crack of uncertainty he has and he can’t do it anymore, not without feeling something of Doyoung. 

He thinks he snaps his fingers, but he’s not sure if he actually needed to. 

All he knows is Doyoung’s hands abandoning everything they’re doing in a second, reaching up to yank on the bow he’s tied around Jaehyun’s wrists until his arms come free and they fall down limply against the mattress.

Doyoung’s hand cups his face, drawing him up to meet his eyes. “Hey, baby, look at me - are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

“No,” Jaehyun says, shaking his head. “No, it doesn't hurt, I just-” he just couldn’t do it anymore, and now he feels the embarrassment flood him like a tidal wave, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

Instead Doyoung draws him back, stroking his cheek gently. 

“Hey, tell me,” Doyoung asks softly, unlike the demanding tone he’d used just minutes before, and Jaehyun’s heart breaks a little, aching so much. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung reminds him again. 

“Just wanted to hold you,” Jaehyun sniffles, testing his fingers to make grabby hands, “it’s stupid, but I-”

“It’s not,” Doyoung insists, taking Jaehyun’s hands where they’re resting on the mattress. 

He reaches for Jaehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers. When Jaehyun feels the cool metal of their wedding band pressed back to his skin, he breathes out shakily, relief dawning upon him. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs, squeezing Doyoung’s hands back as he regains some of his strength. 

“Do you want to stop?” Doyoung asks, squeezing his hand back in return.

“No,” Jaehyun breathes out, quickly feeling that yearning settle back in his chest now that he can hold Doyoung’s hands and all is good again. “No, but can I… can we switch? I want to be on top, I feel...” Jaehyun can’t really find the words, but he feels a little too exposed when Doyoung is looking down at him like this, too vulnerable.

“Of course,” Doyoung says, sealing the promise with a kiss before he pulls off, rolling over onto his back. He keeps Jaehyun close, pulling him with him until he’s leaning over him. 

Jaehyun feels a little lost, still so overwhelmed by all that just happened. He pushes himself up on his arms, a little shaky as he tries to arrange himself on top of Doyoung. 

“Hey,” Doyoung whispers, placing his hand over Jaehyun’s trembling one. “We can stop if you want to-”

“No, I don’t want that,” Jaehyun says.

Doyoung hums, tilting his head up a little to kiss Jaehyun. It’s so brittle, Jaehyun’s bruised lips pressing back very gently against Doyoung’s. It fills him with a wave of warmth, falling over him in the most calming of ways, slow and steady like the coming and going of the ocean outside. 

He kisses Doyoung back with newfound fervour, eager to keep him as close as possible, still not feeling like it’s close enough. 

He interlaces their fingers, moving his other hand down his body until he can push Doyoung’s thigh up, kneeling between Doyoung’s legs. His mouth never leaves Doyoung’s, kissing lazily as Jaehyun positions himself. 

When he pushes inside again he feels that same tingly feeling from before, except now overruled by all the warmth and joy that makes his heart sing. 

It’s messy and desperate, the way Doyoung’s hands cling to his shoulders, digging his nails into his skin to leave little crescent bruises for days to come, the way his mouth won’t leave Jaehyun’s other than to gasp for air. He’s so lost in the pleasure of it, heat pooling in his belly, losing the rhythm of his hips as he stumbles forward, grabbing Doyoung’s hips so tightly that his hands must leave bruises. 

“I love you so much,” Jaehyun murmurs, leaning over close enough to breathe the words into Doyoung’s ear. 

The heat between them is so unbearable, like he’s running a scorching fever, and everything is _so_ much his hands are trembling when he grabs the sheets, curling his fingers in them as his hips stutter forward. 

“Love you too,” Doyoung whimpers, words fumbled as he cries out hiccupy moans, canting his hips up to meet Jaehyun’s, clamping down around him. 

It’s too much altogether and Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever felt this _complete_ , like everything is just the right balance of too much and not enough, everything’s perfect - his heart beating so fast in his chest, every single tick just for Doyoung to hear, just _for_ Doyoung.

There are tears in his eyes when he comes, crying out in a broken moan vaguely resembling Doyoung’s name. 

His arms give out under him, crashing down against Doyoung, who whimpers at the oversensitivity of his spent cock trapped between their bellies, release smeared out between them. 

Jaehyun sniffles, snuggling into Doyoung’s neck, inhaling his scent. He’s shaking, trying not to let it show that his eyes are wet with tears. His entire body is coated in a thin layer of sweat, the bedsheets sticking to his skin as he carefully pulls out, arranging himself to rest next to Doyoung. 

He feels like he should say something, try to convey how he’s never felt this good, this loved - this _whole_. How thankful he is that he has Doyoung, who knows him so well and who makes every single touch feel _so good_. But he can’t come up with words, his mind blank as he huddles into the warmth of Doyoung’s body. 

Maybe the damp bedlinen with lustful stains is enough to convey how much he loves Doyoung. 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks after a while. 

He could’ve heard him cry at some point. Jaehyun doesn’t recall much of it, only the feeling in his chest like it was going to explode right then and there. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun croaks. “You?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung agrees, his hand brushing over Jaehyun’s back gently. He’s sweaty and sticky - they both are, but it doesn’t matter. 

The waves crash over the shore outside, a calming noise - perfect to fall asleep to. He closes his eyes, snuggled comfortably into Doyoung’s chest, only taking a few slow breaths before he’s fast asleep. 

♢

Jaehyun wakes to the sound of the ocean. It’s rough, the wind carding through the palm trees as it tugs on the windows, the open door to the deck creaking.

“Morning,” Doyoung says moments later, startling Jaehyun a little. 

“Morning,” Jaehyun croaks, turning to the side to see Doyoung. His eyes are puffy with sleep, clearly just as newly awoken as Jaehyun.

They’re still in the same position they went to sleep in last night, naked and pressed together, the sheet drawn up to their hips to create a hint of decency. Jaehyun feels gross, a thin layer of dried up sweat sitting on his skin. Falling asleep had seemed like the only option last night, but now he regrets not going for a shower. 

“What time is it?” Jaehyun asks, squinting against the sunlight as he leans up. 

“Just past eleven,” Doyoung answers. 

“Mhhh, I’m still sleepy - last night was…” Jaehyun trails off, flushing at the thought of last night.

“Was what?” Doyoung asks, but Jaehyun can hear some hesitation in his voice.

“A lot,” Jaehyun says simply, giggling when he meets Doyoung’s eyes. 

“Yeah, a lot,” Doyoung repeats. 

Jaehyun looks back out the window, catching the silk tie from last night on the floor next to the bed. 

“Was that my tie?” Jaehyun asks, suddenly recognising the fabric as something he’s worn with a suit before.

“Yeah, you wore it to your launch party last year,” Doyoung confirms triumphantly, like he hadn’t ruined a perfectly good piece of Jaehyun’s wardrobe. “But don’t worry, I’m sure we can have it dry cleaned.” 

“Will I ever wear that again after what you did to me with it?” Jaehyun poses. 

“I think it looks better around your wrists than around your neck anyways,” Doyoung points out. “Besides, if you do wear it again you’re going to think of this.” 

“Like a souvenir,” Jaehyun says. 

Doyoung laughs, muffled in Jaehyun’s hair as he kisses his head. 

“Hm, like that,” he agrees, running his hand down Jaehyun’s arm. “We really need a shower, my skin is _itching_ with how filthy we are.” 

“Yes,” Jaehyun agrees, feeling the same kind of filthy cover him all over. 

It doesn’t bother him as much as it should, because he knows it’s just the two of them who created the mess, and secretly he likes that. 

After showering and having breakfast, they decide that today is the day they leave the private confines of their bungalow and explore the rest of the island. It’s Jaehyun’s idea, insisting that he didn’t pack those hiking shoes for nothing. 

They have to look somewhat decent, turning out to be the biggest challenge yet. 

Jaehyun hasn’t really worn clothes that aren’t sweatpants or swim trunks since they’ve arrived, but as he digs through their suitcase he finds a pair of pants that don’t look lived in. 

The rest of the island is beautiful - perhaps not as impressive as the private beach and view they have, but it’s still worth the two hour walk that they end up taking, stopping every now and then to admire the views, or tire out the last of the water bottle they brought along for the hike. 

Jaehyun’s glad when that’s over too, feeling like he’s done his duties - he’s walked over the island, gathered enough info about it so he can tell his teammates about it when he gets back, so he doesn’t have to admit that all he recalls from a two week holiday is his husband. 

Because that’s all he’s here for. Even as he sits back on the deck, a book in his lap and a drink on the side table, he’s not here for either of those things. He’s there to look up from his book, watch Doyoung walk along the shoreline, watch the way the wind catches in his hair, tugs on the loose white button-up he’s wearing. _That’s_ what his honeymoon is about, and it’s all he’s wanted. 

“Hey Jaehyun,” Doyoung says.

Jaehyun looks up from his book, meeting Doyoung’s eyes.

“Yeah?” He asks. 

“I love you,” Doyoung says. It’s short and simple, and Jaehyun smiles shyly, like Doyoung just let him on his best kept secret. 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun answers. 

He can hear the wind and the ocean waves coming and going. The sun is starting to set, casting red hues in the sky that reflect in the water. 

He likes how the sun sets here, not a slow oncoming darkness that slowly creeps in, but it goes all at once. Sharp at six p.m. the sun touches the water and then it’s gone, the bungalow suddenly feeling that more remote, like Jaehyun and Doyoung are the last people around.

Doyoung comes up on the deck, sitting down in his own lounge chair. He picks his phone up, having gone untouched for most of the two weeks. Jaehyun hadn’t even taken his out of his bag, but they needed something to order cleaning and groceries. 

Soft music starts playing from Doyoung’s phone as he places it down on the towel on his chair. 

He gets to his feet, extending his hand to Jaehyun. 

“What…” Jaehyun asks, frowning before he puts two and two together. Doyoung’s offering a _dance_ , hence the music. “I can’t dance,” he admits. 

“Neither can I,” Doyoung admits. “I can only do lousy slow dancing, so that’s what we’re doing.”

“Why?” 

“Consider it our first dance,” Doyoung says. 

Jaehyun’s cheeks tint a little red at the implications of the wedding tradition. Doyoung doesn’t care for them at all, which means he’s doing it for Jaehyun. 

“Come on, no one is around,” Doyoung says, gesturing around them. 

Doyoung puts on his best pout in an attempt to convince him, and Jaehyun puts his hand in Doyoung’s, curling around his fingers as he lets himself be pulled up. 

He steps in closer until they’re toe to toe, eyeing Doyoung nervously. He’s completely clueless where to put his hands, looking at Doyoung expectantly, like _he_ knows what he’s supposed to do. 

He does take the initiative, placing his hands around Jaehyun’s waist carefully. It leaves Jaehyun no other option than to settle his arms around Doyoung’s neck, leaning in a little closer to do so. 

Doyoung puts his foot between Jaehyun’s, stepping in even closer into his personal space, chest to chest. 

The song is slow, just slow enough for them to carefully shuffle back and forth. Of course Jaehyun steps on Doyoung’s toes the first few steps, and Doyoung whines in his ear about it, but soon they figure out the steps and how to avoid each other’s feet. 

They shuffle around until Jaehyun can see their reflection in the window of their bedroom, the ocean a perfect backdrop to the scene. 

The hand around Jaehyun’s side drops lower, carefully sliding over the curve of his waist until it settles on his ass, squeezing it playfully.

“Hey!” Jaehyun protests with a giggle. “Pretty sure that’s against the rules of slow dancing.”

“I think whoever made the rules didn’t have a husband with such a cute ass,” Doyoung says. 

Slowly they shuffle over the deck together, their dance anything but graceful. It’s just mismatched steps and hoping they don’t hit each other’s toes, but Jaehyun enjoys it so much, simply because it’s Doyoung. 

The song ends eventually, but they keep standing together.

“Can we stay here forever?” Jaehyun asks.

“Sure,” Doyoung answers in a heartbeat. He doesn’t have to think about it, much like Jaehyun. 

If they could, they’d spend forever here, just the two of them, never getting bored by the view or each other. 

Everyday would be just them, and it would be enough. 

“I really do wish we had this at home,” Jaehyun says on a more serious note. “This view, and the ocean, and 24 hours in a day that I get to be with you.” 

“Hmm, I like the 24 hours best,” Doyoung muses.

Jaehyun could disagree. 

While Doyoung is ultimately the deciding factor that brought him here, there is something so mesmerising about the ocean and the view that Jaehyun enjoys very much too. 

It’s a comforting calm, something that eases his worries and clears his mind. He didn’t think it would be this simple to just turn off the way his mind runs sometimes, but it is. 

“Sure,” Jaehyun agrees. “We have a couple more days.” 

“Mhhh,” Doyoung hums, his hand cupping Jaehyun’s face to draw his attention back up. 

Jaehyun glances up to meet his eyes and it’s _that_ look, so full of love and admiration that he doesn’t know what to do with himself except to kiss Doyoung. 

♢

It’s the last night before they go. 

Jaehyun’s not asleep - thinks sleep would be a waste, because in just a matter of hours they’ll be going home and he won’t get to enjoy the calm of the ocean anymore. 

It’s mesmerising, every wave another give and take from the ocean, one that’s settled immediately and repeated forever. 

Jaehyun sits up in bed, getting a better look out the window, over the beach outside and the ocean that grazes it. Doyoung’s asleep, his hand slipping from Jaehyun’s waist as he sits up.

It’s not cold outside - perhaps just a little more humid than during the day. Jaehyun carefully creaks the door open, stepping out onto the deck. It’s still warm from the sun's caress during the day, padding over it quietly until he can step down from the deck and into the sand. 

The beach is warm against his feet, leaving little dents in it as he makes his way out to the water. It sweeps over his feet, wetting them in salty ocean water. He savours the feeling, sitting down on the sand, knees bent with his feet in the water.

It’s quiet - not quiet enough for the ringing in Jaehyun’s ears to be present, but a peaceful kind of silence. 

The waves roll in, fall back, as easy as breathing, still fascinating to watch. 

“Jaehyun,” he hears behind him. 

He hears the creaking of the door and the footsteps, soon muffled by sand. 

“Jaehyun, baby, what are you doing up? It’s like two a.m.” Doyoung asks when he stands next to him. 

“I just…” Jaehyun starts, trailing off as he looks up at Doyoung. “I just wanted to watch the ocean some more.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, following Jaehyun’s gaze as it's drawn back to the water. 

“Sit with me,” Jaehyun says, patting the sand. 

“Here? In the water?” Doyoung asks, but Jaehyun’s certain and Doyoung does as he’s told, sitting down next to him. 

They sit in silence for a while, shoulder to shoulder. The moonlight bathes on the water, a long ray of light fanning out in front of them. 

“I think I have some competition,” Doyoung says after a while. 

“Competition?” Jaehyun asks.

“This - the ocean, you seem to like it a lot.”

“It’s calming,” Jaehyun says, “soothing - I like the way it’s constant, the noise always the same.” 

“I get it,” Doyoung says. 

“There’s no competition, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says after a long silence, the sound of their breathing only dethroned by the waves. “Next to you… everyone else is disappointing.” 

Doyoung says nothing, but the hitch in his breath tells Jaehyun he heard him. 

It still feels surreal to be sitting here with Doyoung in the middle of the night, like Jaehyun should pinch himself to ensure he isn’t dreaming. But with their feet in the water, the humid summer air around them and Doyoung’s hand in his, Doyoung’s wedding ring pressing into his skin, it _is_ real. 

This is real, not just a moment stolen from Jaehyun’s dreams - it’s their life, and Jaehyun’s so lucky to have it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the filthiest thing i've ever written so this is mildly terrifying. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, I’d love to hear your feedback so please leave a comment if you’d like!
> 
> come find me on Twitter/cc @ohsunwrites


End file.
